Сладкая месть
by Clavel Maria
Summary: Победа учениц школы святого Триниана стала началом конца. Пьер Помфри желает отомстить. И смерть, по мнению этого жестокого человека, слишком слабое наказание для женщин семьи Фриттон.
1. Chapter 1

- Мой потомок…. Как же ты жалок, - надменно произнёс высокий мужчина в шитом золотом камзоле и напудренном парике.

- Лорд Помфри, я не виноват, - ошеломлённо пробормотал Пьер.

Но дальний предок, невесть как оказавшийся живее всех живых, не желал слушать его оправданий.

- Тебя обманули…. Даже не женщины, а маленькие глупые девчонки! – прорычал вельможа. – Ты позволил им вывалять себя в грязи как паршивого пса! Как ты мог опозорить себя и наш род?!

- Я отомщу, - прошептал Пирс, стоя на коленях. – Клянусь.

- Уничтожь семью Фриттон, - тонкие губы предка изогнулись в ухмылке. – Уничтожь наших кровных врагов и этим ты искупишь вину перед родом.

- Я сравняю эту уродскую школу с землёй. Я отправлю всех Фриттон на кладбище!

- Смерть – не самое худшее наказание, - отозвался лорд Помфри. – Ничего нет страшнее, чем жить с осознанием собственного ничтожества. Невозможность выбраться из ловушки, в которую сам себя загнал, губит людей лучше яда и топора. Помни об этом, Пьер. Помни….


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Пьер Помфри, бывший глава тайной организации AD1, бывший светский лев, бывший член палаты пэров, бывший….всё-таки очнулся, он не сразу понял, где находится. В его спальне был белые потолок и бархатный балдахин над кроватью, а здесь… своды с росписью. Какие-то дрянные нимфы!

Придерживая раскалывающуюся от боли голову, Пьер сел и осторожно огляделся. Ковровая дорожка, золоченые рамы, бархатные портьеры на высоких окнах – он заснул в картинной галерее. Да еще умудрился свалиться прямо под портретом своего давнего предка. Выходит лорд Помфри не являлся ему во плоти, а приснился в пьяном угаре. Но слова алкогольной галлюцинации были разумнее тех, что произносят реальные люди.

С трудом поднявшись, мужчина, держась за стену, побрёл в сторону лестницы. Прошлым вечером, если память не изменяла, он брёл в свой кабинет, чтобы отпраздновать бутылкой коньяка крах одной из своих компаний. Не дошел.

В примыкающей к кабинету ванной комнате Пьер забрался в душевую кабину прямо в одежду и открыл холодную воду на полную катушку.

Аааааааааааа!

Но, как ни странно, сразу стало гораздо легче. Сознание прояснилось, а в теле, казалось, наконец-то появились кости, а не хрящи. Постояв под ледяными струями несколько минут, мужчина выбрался из кабины и, дрожа, стянул с себя промокший насквозь костюм и обувь.

- Сэр? – в дверь ванной нерешительно поскребся Питерс. – С вами всё в порядке?

- Да! – рявкнул Пьер. – Принеси мне кофе, Питерс! И газеты за последнюю неделю! Нет, лучше за две недели!

До этого дня Пьер Помфри никогда не появлялся в коридорах своего поместья в столь непотребном виде – в купальном халате, с мокрой головой и босиком. Но обстоятельства были таковы, что некоторыми правилами приличия следовало пренебречь ради собственного удобства.

Обрадованный тем, что строгий босс наконец пришел в себя, Питерс притащил кипу поднос с кофейником и легким завтраком и кипу английских и европейских газет. Прихлебывая сладкий обжигающе горячий кофе, Пьер быстро просматривал заброшенную почти на две недели прессу.

Как и следовало ожидать, его с наслаждением травили. Первые пять дней его лицо и идеальная биография не сходили с первых полос газет. Не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться – все статьи написаны женщинами. И редакторы газет – тоже женщины. Мерзкие бабы!

Только «Британский бизнес-обозреватель», принадлежащий его давнему приятелю воздержался от публикации скандальных статей. Стефан Стивенс придерживался взглядом, подобных идеалам Помфри, но из-за трусости не афишировал их. Однако прекрасно, что ему достало смелости не присоединиться к большинству.

В третьем издании Пьеру попалось пространное интервью с директрисой школы святого Триниана. Камилла Фриттон рассказывала о своём предке Шекспире и опасностях, которые сопровождали её «девочек» на пути к установлению истины.

В следующем выпуске того же издания сообщалось, что специальным указом Её Величества подтверждается, что знаменитый на весь мир Уильям Шекспир на самом деле был женщиной с фамилией Фриттон. Неизвестная рукопись – «Королева Лир» будет издана в самое ближайшее время. Театры уже начали драку за право быть первыми в постановке этого произведения на сцене.

Следующим своим указом Королева лишила Помфри титула графа, а на экстренном заседании его исключили из палаты пэров.

Проклятые бабы и их подкаблучники! Вы ещё за всё ответите!

Едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы запустить кофейником в стену и начать громить кабинет, Пьер дочитал газеты и почти спокойно отложил их в сторону.

Его социальный статус разрушен, связи в высшей свете уничтожены и были нападки на финансовое благополучие семьи Помфри. К счастью, основной капитал Пьера был скрыт в ценных бумагах, акциях крупных зарубежных компаний и на счетах швейцарских банков. В целом он потерял 10-15 процентов своего состояния. Больно, но не так уж и смертельно. Когда вся эта шумиха уляжется, он восстановит утраченное.

А в том, что скандал всё-таки изживёт себя, Пьер нисколько не сомневался. Статьи о его позоре уже переместились на вторые и третьи полосы. Недалёк тот день, когда об этом совсем перестанут писать. Ученые и составители учебников добавят в биографию Шекспира пару абзацев и на этом успокоятся, шумиха вокруг новой пьесы стихнет и тогда…. Он нанесёт удар. На этот раз семью Фриттон и школу святого Триниана и господь Бог не спасёт.

А пока у него есть время обдумать свою месть.


	3. Chapter 3

Всю поверхность его письменного стола из красного дерева занимали ярко-желтые папки разной толщины. У Питерса какое-то нездоровое пристрастие к этому цвету. Пусть сходит к психотерапевту.

- Я и так к нему хожу, - радостно ответил помощник. – Каждый вторник и пятницу последние девять лет, сэр.

О. Надо же…

- Это все?

- Да, сэр. Досье на всех студенток школы святого Триниана. От первокурсниц до выпускниц. Я взял на себя смелость и добавил тех, кто выпустился в прошлом году. Вот они, - он поправил отдельную стопку. – Досье на учителей помечено зелёными ярлычками, а….

- Дальше я сам разберусь. Иди, - махнул рукой Пьер.

В первой же папке его ожидал шок – бледное, как луна лицо, с густо подведёнными глазами, черной помадой на губах и какими-то железками в подбородке и носу. Господи, какая гадость! Подавив отвращение, Помфри продолжил чтение. Девчонка с прозаическим именем Анна Смит принадлежала к субкультуре «эмо». Ещё одна женская блажь! Как будто мужчинам мало их обычных слёз и истерик.

В конце концов, произошло невероятное – Пьер Помфри увлёкся изучением досье. Надо сказать, что в этой школе собрались по-настоящему выдающиеся личности. Выдающиеся – со знаком минус, по его мнению. Большим и жирным. По этим пигалицам плакали тюрьмы, колонии для несовершеннолетних, психиатрические клиники, бордели и кладбища.

Помфри получил дополнительное подтверждение, что школа святого Триниана подлежит уничтожению. Причем как можно скорее, пока эта зараза женской свободы не распространилась по Англии.

Через несколько часов он, наконец, добрался до самого «вкусного» - досье на семью Фриттон. Сейчас на свете не было людей, которых Пьер ненавидел бы больше этих двух баб.

Камилла Фриттон. Женщина сильно бальзаковского возраста. Сильно. Сорок три года, обесцвеченные волосы, страсть к бижутерии, твидовым костюмам, маленьким собакам и рисованию. Никогда не была замужем, но список бывших любовников занимал целую страницу. Шлюха ничуть не скромнее своих учениц. Нынешний любовник – бывший министр образования, по оценке некоторых бульварных изданий, вскоре поведёт престарелую дуру под венец.

Здание школы принадлежало директрисе на праве собственности. Двадцать лет назад она выиграла его в покер у предыдущего владельца. Молодая, едва получившая диплом учительница, взяла кредит и открыла свою школу, куда начали принимать отребье, от которого отказались все другие колледжи. Кредит погашен полтора года назад. Очень жаль – нет возможности перекупить долг и давить на Фриттон финансово.

У Камиллы имелся младший брат… Так-так. А вот об этом ему ранее не было известно.

Карноби Фриттон, сорока лет от роду, владелец картинной галереи в Лондоне. Неудачливый владелец, надо заметить. Репутация его, как продавца картин, была изрядно запятнана незаконными делишками. Год назад этот субъект влез в гигантские долги ради какого-то шедевра, после проверки оказавшегося подделкой.

- Пятьсот тысяч фунтов, - присвистнул Пьер. – Неплохо.

И, естественно, у Фриттона не имелось средств для возврата такой большой суммы. Доходы от его галереи были весьма скудными в последние годы – едва хватало на покрытие арендной платы и каких-то бытовых мелочей.

Но это, казалось, его не заботило. По наблюдениям шпионов Помфри единственный мужчина в семье Фриттон прожигал жизнь, ни о чем ином кроме себя не заботясь. Дорогие рестораны, казино, самые лучшие шлюхи, предметы роскоши….

Пьер довольно улыбнулся, увидев длинный список кредиторов мистера Фриттона. В самое ближайшее время он свяжется с ними и предложит хорошую цену за возможность наматывать нервы этого неудачного галлериста на руку.

И, наконец….

- Аннабелль, - прошептал он, пробуя красивое имя кончиком чуткого языка.

Аннабель Сильвия Фриттон. Надежда семьи и единственная наследница. Камилла и Карноби уже в таком возрасте, когда детей завести весьма проблематично. Значит…. Значит, на милой маленькой Аннабель семья Фриттон и закончится. Уж он-то постарается, чтобы это произошло. Причем в самое ближайшее время.

С фотографий досье на Пьера смотрела юная особа полных семнадцати лет с очень упрямым выражением на бледном личике. Стоило признать, положа руку на сердце, Аннабель Фриттон довольно привлекательна, в полной мере обладая внешними данными, которые так ценятся современным обществом. Длинные ноги, тонкая талия, красивое лицо, прекрасная кожа…

- Несомненные достоинства, - щелкнул он языком. – А недостатки?

Поганый нрав, отвратительные манеры и отсутствие всякого стыда. Стоит только взглянуть на её одежду!

Пьер Помфри судорожно сглотнул – фотограф запечатлел юную мисс Фриттон в короткой… очень короткой шелковой юбке, приподнятой порывом ветра. Любой желающий мог в подробностях рассмотреть её черное кружевное бельё.

Мужчина перевернул фотографию вниз изображением и глубоко вдохнул.

Маленькая мисс Фриттон определённо заслуживает особого внимания с его стороны.


	4. Chapter 4

Спустя несколько недель все кредиты Карноби Фриттона были выкуплены. Выяснилось, что этот неудачник оброс ими почти на два миллиона фунтов стерлингов. Если пустить с молотка всё его имущество и самого Фриттона разобрать на органы полученной выручки едва ли хватит на оплаты половины долга.

Но сейчас Пьера Помфри не особо интересовали деньги. Это был как раз тот редкий случай, когда сам человек имел немалую ценность.

В каком деле может пригодиться Карноби Фриттон Пьер ещё не придумал. Но он решил уже давно, что брат Камиллы и отец маленькой Аннабелль станет тем, что разрушит семью Фриттон изнутри.

- Питерс, как бы думаешь…. Как можно уничтожить женщину?

- Убить, сэр?

- Уничтожить. Ввести в полное ничтожество. Раздавить.

- Ну, это.… Смотря, какая женщина, сэр. Некоторые держатся за свою красоту, - предположил нерешительный помощник.

Судя по виду студенток колледжа Фриттон – далеко не все.

- Другие за любовь, друзей или родных очень переживают.

- Продолжай.

- Карьера.

- Именно.

- Свобода воли. Помню, папа мне всегда говорил, что запреты для слабого пола хуже кнута.

- Твой отец был очень мудр, - мурлыкнул Пьер. – Как же сделать так, чтобы женщина испытала это всё сразу?

- Жениться на ней, сэр.

- Питерс, ты идиот! Пошел вон!

- Да, сэр!

Оставшись в одиночестве, Помфри негодующе фыркнул. Жениться. Конечно, это прекрасный, а главное, абсолютно законный способ уничтожить любую свободу. Но только применим ли такой способ к женщинам фамилии Фриттон? Вряд ли.

Английские газеты несколько дней назад разразились статьями о помолвке Камиллы Фриттон и бывшего министра образования. Даже по черно-белым фото в газете понятно кто в этой паре сверху. Бедный-бедный Джеффри. А ведь когда-то он подавал такие надежды.

На фото в светском разделе «Лондон Таймс» за спиной вычурно одетой тетушки маячила маленькая Аннабель в платье, похожем расцветкой на британский флаг. В последние недели он слишком часто смотрит на её фото. Это может стать вредной привычкой.

- Аннабель, - прошептал он, проведя ногтем по газетной бумаге. – Маленькая мисс Фриттон.

Над словами Питерса стоило подумать. Брак… супружество кого-то из Фриттон и представителя семьи Помфри станет той бомбой, что взорвёт светскую Англию.

Аннабель Сильвия Фриттон. Уничтожить ненавистную семью таким образом? Заставить утробу последнего потомка фальшивого Шекспира служить великой семье Помфри? Ха! Но это интересная мысль. А главное осуществимо и без брака.

- Что думаете об этом, милорд? - спросил он у портрета, висевшего над камином.

После памятного пробуждения в картинной галереи Пьер приказал перевесить картину, изображавшую славного предка, в кабинет. Теперь предок помогал ему обдумывать планы мести.

В свете солнечных лучей казалось, что вельможа улыбается. Одобрительно.

- Да, я знал, что вы одобрите этот план.

Это будет, по меньшей мере, веселый опыт. Род Помфри следовало продолжить. Пьер планировал вступить в брак не раньше, чем через пять лет – все Помфри женились поздно. Но ведь можно и поторопиться, не так ли?

В светском обществе про Помфри ходили слухи определённого вида. Нет, не о распущенности или каких-то извращенных склонностях. Нет. В семье слишком часто гибли супруги. Как правило, при родах, но случалось что и после. Мало кто хотел выяснять, что такого смертельного содержалось в семени Помфри.

К тому же у Помфри была чрезвычайно сильна мужская кровь. У Фриттон, кажется, чаще рождаются девочки? Стоит выяснить, чья кровь победит в этой схватке. И он будет наслаждаться этим.

Пьер нажал кнопку переговорного устройства.

- Питерс!

- Да, сэр.

- Я хочу видеть Карноби Фриттона как можно скорее.

- Да, сэр.

Мистер Фриттон, отец маленькой Аннабель, оказался не самым лучшим образчиком человеческой расы. Он был труслив, жаден и пытался произвести впечатление, представившись «мистером Шекспиром». И Пьеру совершенно не понравилось его внимание к картинам, украшавшим малую гостиную.

- Присаживайтесь, мистер Фриттон, - он выделил голосом его фамилию. – Думаю, мне нет нужды представляться?

Фриттон с трудом оторвал взгляд от полотна работы Гогена и ломко улыбнулся. В серых глазах промелькнул страх. Галлерист, похоже, прекрасно знал, кому принадлежат его долги.

- Нам предстоит серьёзный разговор, - сказал Пьер, с наслаждением наблюдая, как лицо Фриттона выбелил страх. – О вашем главном сокровище.


	5. Chapter 5

Для школы святого Триниана это был один из самых грустных дней в году – выпускной. День, когда ученицы старшего класса получали полное освобождение от школьных занятий – вместе с дипломом.

Тетя Камилла организовала приём для родителей и близких родственников – девочки вели себя почти цивилизованно. После раздачи дипломов должна была состояться вечеринка – в раскинутом по дворе школы шатре Рокси и девочки настраивали инструменты и устанавливали колонки.

- А теперь слово предоставляется старосте школы святого Триниана – Аннабель Фриттон! – торжественно объявила тётя Камилла.

Родители, гости, и школьницы бурно аплодировали поднявшейся на украшенную гирляндами, розами и черепами кафедру.

- Мне предстоит произнести речь, - улыбаясь, сказала Аннабель. – Но я не люблю произносить долгие монологи, поэтому буду краткой. Сегодня выпускники две тысячи восьмого года получают дипломы. Мы покидаем школу святого Триниана. Но, - она улыбнулась ещё шире. – Школа никогда не покинет нас! Она всегда… здесь, - девушка приложила ладонь к сердцу.

Зрители, преимущественно школьники, завопили и захлопали, а сидящая на скамейке выпускников Челси не выдержала и разрыдалась, утирая слезы платком, отобранным у кого-то из эмо.

После окончания официальной части приём начал успешно превращаться в привычную всем тринианцам вакханалию. Наученные горьким опытом родители поспешили покинуть школьный двор. Особо разумные даже отогнали машины подальше – за границы школьных владений. Тара и Таня с таинственными выражениями на чумазых личиках отправились в дальний угол двора, где были приготовлены заряды для фейерверка.

- Аннабель, малышка!

Этот голос девушка совершенно не ожидала услышать в этот день. Карноби Фриттон. Отец…

- Здравствуй, - её голос был холоден и, честно говоря, у неё для этого были все причины. – Зачем ты здесь?

- О, поздравить мою малышку с получением аттестата! – фальшиво заулыбался Карноби. – Обнимемся?

- Воздержусь, - пробормотала Аннабель. – Спасибо за внимание, но мне пора.

- Подожди!

- Карноби Фриттон! – к ним спешила тётя Камилла в сопровождении Джеффри.

- О, сестрёнка! Чудесно выглядишь.

- Ни за что не поверю, что ты явился за несколько тысяч миль, чтобы сообщить мне это.

- А собственно…. Ах. Вот, - он вытащил из кармана немного помятое письмо с внушающей уважение печатью. – Это пришло два дня назад. Из Сорбонны.

Сорбонна. Её мать, которую она практически не помнит, училась там на факультете изобразительных искусств.

- Элизабет создала целевой фонд ещё до твоего рождения, - объяснил мрачный Карноби. – Тебя ещё и в проекте не было, а она открыла счет по оплате курсов, жилья…. Всего!

- Я не слишком хорошо рисую, - пробормотала Аннабель, заворожено взирая на печать известного университета.

- Ерунда, милая. Твои пейзажи великолепны, - сказала тётя Камилла. – Сорбонна…. Надо же!

- Я могу повесить твою фотографию в студенческой мантии в галерее, - вслух размышлял отец. – Это повысит….

- Ты только о своем имидже и можешь думать! – упрекнула его тётя Камилла.

- Аннабель, ты согласна? – серьёзно спросил Джеффри.

- Да! Конечно!

Двадцатого августа была назначена вечеринка в честь отбытия Аннабель Фриттон на учебу в Сорбонну. Самолёт, следующий рейсом «Лондон-Париж», вылетал из Хитроу в три часа пополуночи, а вечером шумная компания выпускниц школы святого Триниана устроила настоящий дебош в арендованном кафе. Правда, благодаря красивым глазам Челси у девушек не будет проблем.

Так уж вышло, что в аэропорту Аннабель оказалась только в компании чемоданов. Тётя Камилла в этот день, вместе с мужем, пребывала где-то в районе Канарских островов – медовый месяц. Девочки же… чувствовали себя не слишком хорошо. К тому же мисс Фриттон просто боялась, что подруги разгромят аэропорт. А проблемы с полицией перед отлётом ей вовсе не нужны. А лучшая подруга, Келли Джонс, на данный момент пребывала где-то в Восточной Европе с секретной миссией и была недоступна.

- Аннабель! Подожди! – девушка обернулась и с изумлением увидела спешащего к ней отца. – Уф! Догнал.

- Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Решил… решил проводить тебя.

- В этом не было необходимости, - нахмурилась дочь.

- И нам надо поговорить, - выдохнул Карноби.

- Скоро объявят посадку.

- Ещё двадцать минут. Прошу тебя! – отец молитвенно сложил ладони.

В кафе Карноби усадил дочь за столик и лично принёс кофе.

- Капучино, - объявил он. – Я ещё помню, какой тебе нравится.

- О чем ты хотел поговорить?

- О нас.

- О нас? В смысле?

- В последний год мы не слишком хорошо общались. У меня галерея, а ты была поглощена своей школой и Шекспиром. К тому же Камилла пробила через суд твою эмансипацию.

- Кажется, ты этому радовался, папа. Дай-ка вспомнить…. «Теперь ты можешь платить за жильё – уже взрослая». Так, кажется, ты сказал?

Взгляд Карноби заметался.

- Прости. Я вёл себя грубо, безответственно и недопустимо для отца. Мне следовало не бегать по выставкам и вечеринкам, а больше времени уделять тебе – моему единственному ребёнку. Нужно было вникать в твои нужды, водить тебя гулять… прости.

Как странно. Скажи такое отец ещё два года назад, и она бы прыгала от радости. Но сейчас… нужно ли ей это?

Аннабель сделала глоток кофе и поморщилась – капучино отчетливо отдавал горечью.

- Тебе не стоит извиняться. Прошлого не изменишь. К тому же тётя Камилла всегда говорит, что человеку не следует менять свою природу – это насилие в чистом виде….

Окружающий мир вдруг поплыл у неё перед глазами, подёрнулся дымкой и Аннабель почувствовала, что падает.

- Спокойно, девушка! – раздался голос Карноби. – Это моя дочь. Видите, ей несколько нехорошо. Ох, уж этот слабый пол…. Помогите мне донести её до машины.

- Объявляется посадка на рейс номер пятьсот пятьдесят семь «Лондон-Париж». Всех пассажиров просим пройти….

Это же её рейс! Какая машина? Папа!

Аннабель попыталась встать, но не смогла пошевелить и пальцам.

Все последующие события девушка помнила довольно смутно. Её куда-то очень долго везли. Через некоторое время автомобиль остановился. Голоса… низкие, мужские… несколько человек, но невозможно понять, о чем шла беседа. Вскоре ощущение мягкой бархатистой ткани под щекой исчезло. Она лежала на чем-то кожаном… заднее сиденье автомобиля? Чужая машина. Как? Почему?

Несмотря на оцепенение, охватившее её тело и немного напоминающее оцепенение от Новокаина, Аннабелль чувствовала присутствие другого человека. Кто-то, источавший запах дорогого парфюма и сигаретного дыма, сидел напротив.

Аннабель собрала волю в кулак и открыла глаза. По прежде чем она сумела что-то разглядеть в окружавшем её туманном мареве, незнакомец прижал к её лицу пахнущую чем-то сладким тряпку.

Эфир – успела узнать это вещество Аннабель, прежде чем её сознание растворилось в темноте.


	6. Chapter 6

Пьер чувствовал небывалое возбуждение, ожидая, когда в конце запущенной аллеи появится машина Карноби Фриттона. Три охранника-громилы держали окрестности под наблюдением. Этих людей лорд Помфри очень ценил. Настоящие головорезы, прошедшие боевые действия и знающие, что молчание приносит много денег.

На поясе одного из телохранителей ожила рация, прошуршавшая:

- Едут. Три минуты.

Помфри глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять волнение. Тщательно разработанный план вывел на финишную прямую.

О, договориться с Карноби о «продаже» дочери было самой лёгкой частью задуманного. Галлерист был готов на всё, чтобы избавиться от огромных долгов и заработать пару сотен тысяч фунтов стерлингов. Похищение, именно похищение, дочери этот человек не считал преступлением. Для него девчонка была товаром вроде картины или статуэтки.

Темно-коричневый автомобиль Фриттона остановился в десятке ярдов.

- Я привёз её, - галлерист вытер влажные ладони о брюки. – На заднем сиденье.

Пьер дал знак одному из охранников, чтобы тот осмотрел «груз».

- Прямо из аэропорта, - пробормотал Карноби, отворачиваясь от мужчины, тащившего его дочь. – Ваша… знакомая села на рейс вместо неё.

- Чудесно, - гладко ответил Пьер. – Действительно… это Аннабель Фриттон. В машину её, - и добавил, обращаясь к Карноби. – Деньги будут переведены на ваш счет через несколько часов.

Он продал свою дочь всего лишь за триста тысяч фунтов. Небольшая сумма, но и её Пьер не собирался платить. Карно Фриттону, последнему мужчине этой семьи, предстояло в ближайшие несколько часов исчезнуть с лица земли. Помфри особо не интересовало, как нанятый им через несколько посредников убийца расправится с галлеристом. Главное, что вскоре мир и Англия будут избавлены от этой грязи.

- Сэр?

- В поместье «Орлиное гнездо», - велел Пьер и поднял стекло, отделяющее пассажирскую зону от водителя.

Так-так-так. Аннабель Фриттон собственной персоной лежит на заднем сиденье его лимузина.

Пьер вытащил из сумки пластиковый пакет с платком, пропитанным снотворным. До поместья было не менее двух часов пути, и нужна была гарантия, что маленькая мисс Фриттон останется без сознания, пока он не отнесёт её в приготовленные для почетных пленников апартаменты.

Девушка тихо застонала и открыла глаза. Прежде чем она успела что-то увидеть, Пьер прижал к её лицу платок.

- Сладких снов, - прошептал мужчина.

«Орлиное гнездо» стало частью состояния семьи Помфри в начале девятнадцатого века. Один из предков Пьера приобрел образчик средневековой архитектуры в качестве приданого своей третьей супруги.

Замок был уже тем хорош, что был недоступен и даже сейчас мог выдержать продолжительную осаду. Учитывая с кем приходится иметь дело, Пьер допускал такое развитие событий.

Толстые каменные стены, ущелье, автономное электро и водоснабжение, только один, далеко просматривающийся подъездной путь и спутниковое оборудование, благодаря которому можно разговаривать хоть с Сиднеем.

Окованные трёхдюймовой толщины листами железа ворота медленно открылись, впуская лимузин.

- Сэр, куда….

- Я сам всё сделаю, - улыбнулся Пьер.

Он уже давно решил, что о местонахождении Аннабель Фриттон будет значить только двое – он и Господь Бог.

К его удивлению, нести девушку оказалось не так уж и трудно. Несмотря на высокий рост, весила мисс Фриттон немного.

«Апартаменты» для высокопоставленных пленников были созданы ещё тридцать лет назад, когда отец Пьера в буквальном смысле воевал с несколькими конкурентами. Правда, мужчина не мог сказать точно, принимали ли эти комнаты постояльцев.

Чудесное, в высшей степени надежное место. Пройти в него можно было только по тайному проходу из кабинета. Двери из стали, с сейфовыми замками. Сама комната могла похвастаться приличной площадью, отсутствием окон и прикрученной к полу мебелью. В обстановке не было ничего, что можно было бы использовать для нападения или побега. Не было этого и в крошечной ванной комнате, где кроме унитаза, умывальника и душевой кабины и стопки полотенец в углу не было ничего заслуживающего внимания. Зеркало Пьер убрал. Говорят, женщины очень нервничают, когда не видят своего отражения.

Помфри аккуратно уложил пленницу на кровать, и отошел на шаг назад. Предстояло довольно приятное занятие – убедиться, что Аннабелль Фриттон лишится всего, что может быть использовано для побега и борьбы с ним. В сторону отправились широкий пояс с пряжкой, обувь на высоких каблуках, заколка для волос и все украшения. Пьер нашел очень приятным ощущение юного тела под ладонями. Правда, впечатления его будут ещё приятнее, когда Фриттон очнется. В том, что девчонка станет сопротивляться, не было никаких сомнений.

Стальная дверь мягко щелкнула замком. В качестве кода Пьер решил использовать дату их разговора по телефону. Эти цифры он никогда не забудет.

Сотовый телефон во внутреннем кармане пиджака разразился игривой мелодией.

- Да!

- Мистер Помфри? – уточнил высокий голос. – Это Эллис. Я прилетела в Париж. Нахожусь в аэропорту Шарля де Голля. Куда теперь?

- Отель «Пленэр», - ответил Пьер. – Там забронирован номер. Через пару часов приедет человек с твоими новыми документами. После отправляйся куда пожелаешь.

Закрыв телефон, Пьер усмехнулся. Эти женщины так глупы и самонадеянны. Мнят себя гениями хитрости и обмана, а на деле готовы поверить любому слову мужчины.

Набрав ещё один номер и дождавшись, когда неизвестный снимет трубку, Пьер отрывисто произнес:

- Париж, отель «Пленэр». Девушка под именем Аннабелль Фриттон. Высокая, темные волосы, карие глаза. Пропала без вести вместе с вещами. Завтра.

И нажал на «отбой».

Вот так, вполне удачно, завершилась и вторая часть его гениального плана.

Найти некую Эллис Смит, особу неприятную и недалекую, но внешне довольно-таки похожую на мисс Фриттон, оказалось несложно. Несколько часов назад мисс Смит, по документам похищенной девчонки, отправилась в Париж. Таким образом, у любых сыщиков, если таковые и будут, сложится впечатление, что Аннабелль Фриттон покинула Англию и провала без вести уже во Франции. А международный розыск – это очень сложное дело.

К тому же Пьер был уверен, что пропажу обнаружат не сразу. За это время он сделает немало ходов.


	7. Chapter 7

Пробуждение было тяжелым, словно после сильной попойки. Голова раскалывалась, а во рту была пустыня. Самое отвратительное, что бутылка воды, которую она держала у кровати, никак не нащупывалась. Да и кровать почему-то оказалась слишком широкой.

Аннабелль открыла глаза и недовольно поморщилась. Кто-то зажег лампы. Стоп! Лампы?! Но в её спальне не было такого белого света!

Поморщившись, девушка села и огляделась. Это была не её спальня, а какая-то каменная коробка. И стальная дверь в углу. Не комната – камера.

- Черт возьми, - прошептала Аннабелль, облизывая губы. – Где я?

Она помнила аэропорт и встречу с отцом. Что было дальше? Вряд ли это Франция. Узкая деревянная дверь вела в маленькую ванную комнату, где Аннабелль смогла умыться и попить воды. Сразу стало легче. Итак, что это за место.

У комнаты были каменные стены, навевающие мысли о подземельях, а вся мебель, кровать, стол и стул, были прикручены к полу болтами. Что за черт?!

Напротив кровати совсем недавно повесили плоский телевизионный экран, над которым на маленьком штативе крутилась видеокамера, реагирующая на движение. Кто-то следит за ней. Кто ты, Большой брат?

- Утренняя пресса, сэр.

- Спасибо, Питерс, - Пьер промокнул губы салфеткой и швырнул её на пустую тарелку. – Думаю, тебе пора отдохнуть немного.

- Сэр? – в голосе помощника звучала паника.

- Отпуск, Питерс. Всего лишь отпуск. Я никуда тебя не выгоняю. Съезди на курорт или родителей навести. Что ты там хотел сделать в прошлом году?

- На Багамы….

- Вот и отправляйся.

- Сэр, а как же дела?

- Всё может подождать. К твоему сведению я тоже беру отпуск на пару недель. Хочу перевести дух, и закончить одно приятное дело.

Если у Питерса и были вопросы, то задать их он не осмелился. Впрочем, Пьер сказал чистую правду. Он, в самом деле, собирался отложить все дела ради приятного времяпровождения с Аннабелль Фриттон. Нет, он будет в курсе всех новостей, но выезжать куда-то из «Орлиного гнезда» не собирался.

К слову о делах….

Пьер поднялся в свой кабинет и, небрежно щелкнув пультом, включил большой экран. В комнате, где содержалась пленница, была установлена камера, работающая двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Вторая камера, гораздо более незаметная, была установлена в ванной комнате. Так что Помфри мог беспрепятственно наблюдать за мисс Фриттон, которая до сих пор не могла понять, где находится.

На данный момент девушка с ногами сидела на кровати, обняв колени руками. На бледном личике выражение предельной сосредоточенности, губы что-то шепчут. Ну да, пошли уже четвертые сутки, как она сидит в этой комнате, а он ещё не разу не навестил её. Пьер делал это намеренно, зная, что моральные страдания в этом случае посильнее порки. К тому же отсутствие еды сделает девчонку более слабой и покладистой.

Не пора ли почтить мисс Фриттон визитом? Да, пора. Она уже достаточно наскучалась.

Аннабелль не знала сколько времени прошло с момента её первого пробуждения. В замкнутом пространстве внутренние часы отказывались с ней разговаривать. Возможно, прошло двое суток или даже больше.

За это время даже голод успел притупиться и не так мучил её, как в первое время. И надо признать, что она порядком ослабела – при резких движениях начинала кружиться голова, а в теле появилась противная легкость. Кто бы ни был похитителем, он явно не хотел активного сопротивления. Аннабелль решила показать ему, что воспитанницу школы святого Триниана не сломить отсутствием еды.

Стоило ей подумать об этом, как в углу, где находилась железная дверь, что-то затрещало. Секунду Аннабелль раздумывала, стоит ли ей наброситься на похитителя, едва он переступит порог, но отбросила эту идею. Преступник мог быть не в одиночестве, а она вряд ли сможет вырубить нескольких человек.

Стальная дверь медленно приотворилась, и в комнату вошел высокий худощавый мужчина. Короткие седые волосы, острый подбородок, большие глаза и мерзкая ухмылка. Он не изменял своим привычкам и носил серый костюм-тройку и яркий галстук.

Аннабелль даже зажмурилась, чувствуя, как всепоглощающая ненависть смывает затаившийся внутри страх.

Помфри! Пьер Помфри! Мерзкий женоненавистник и ханжа! Ей следовало бы догадаться, что только этот…

- Мисс Фриттон, - Помфри ярко улыбнулся, глядя на неё. – А может, вы позволите называть себя Аннабелль?

От того, каким тоном он произнёс её имя, девушку передёрнуло.

- Нет, не позволю, - прошипела она.

- Рад приветствовать тебя в своём доме, моя милая Аннабелль, - мягко сказал Пьер. – И в этой чудесной комнате, подготовленной специально для дорогой гости.

- Я не милая, - прорычала девушка. – И тем более не твоя, Помфри!

- До тех пор пока ты в этой комнате и в этом доме, ты моя.

Аннабелль пропустила момент, когда Помфри оказался рядом и его руки сжались на её хрупком плече. Сильный толчок опрокинул её на кровать.

- Будь хорошей девочкой и соблюдай правила.

Помфри был всё же не настолько беспечным, чтобы не избежать её удара ногой.

- Це-це-це, сколько экспрессии, моя дорогая. Но уверяю, это ненадолго.

Он еще немного полюбовался на выражение беспомощной ярости на лице пленницы и отступил ближе к двери.

- Прежде чем мы продолжим нашу приятную дискуссию, я хотел бы тебе кое-что показать. Поверь, тебе будет интересно.

Он достал из кармана пиджака пульт и включил экран на стене. Телевизор, всего лишь телевизор.

- Где же это, где? – Пьер быстро переключал каналы. – Ах, вот.

На экране появилась изображение известной в обществе ведущей новостей шестого канала. Девушка с азиатскими чертами лица полминуты вещала о результатах местных политических дебатах и, наконец, перешла к самому главному:

- Автомобильная авария со смертельным исходом произошла сегодня на пересечении шестого и девятнадцатого шоссе в трёх милях от Лондона. По предварительной оценке дорожной полиции автомобиль марки «Бентли» с номерным знаком…., - Пьер с удовольствием увидел ужас на лице Аннабелль, когда она поняла, чья это машина. – Врезался в бетонное ограждение шестого шоссе. На данный момент известно, что «Бентли» находился под управление мистера Карноби Фриттона, сорока лет, владельца известной в Лондоне картинной галереи. Предположительно мистер Фриттон находился в состоянии сильного алкогольного опьянения, что и стало причиной аварии….

Щелкнув пультом, Пьер выключил экран.

- Это ты, - прошептала Аннабелль. – Это ты его….

- Ну не совсем я, - ухмыльнулся Пьер. – Не я построил это проклятое бетонное ограждение на шестом шоссе, не я усаживал твоего отца за руль. Но вот встречу его с приличным виски… Это сделал я, миля Аннабелль.

Она кинулась на него, как дикая кошка, позабыв о собственной слабости. И если бы Пьер не ждал этого, то пришлось бы ему плохо. А так….

- Что же ты так огорчена, моя дорогая? – язвительно осведомился он, заломив девушке руки за спину. – Разве не говорила твоя дражайшая тётушка Камилла, что он поддельный Фриттон? Паршивая овца в вашей семье?

Сильным толчком он отправил Аннабелль обратно на кровать.

- К слову о твоей дражайшей тётушке, - тяжело дыша, он не сводил взгляд с дрожащей то ли от ярости, то ли от страха, пленницы. – Она будет следующей. И ты это увидишь.


	8. Chapter 8

**Внимание: описание сексуального насилия и жестокого обращения. **

Аннабелль с сомнением оглядела оставленный для неё «завтрак, обед, ужин» в исполнении Пьера Помфри. На пластиковой тарелке красовались кружок омлета с зеленью, аккуратно порезанный на маленькие кусочки, кусок вареной курицы размером с пол-ладони, разделённый на волокна, в стакане было ещё теплое молоко, а на салфетке лежал полупрозрачный кусочек хлеба.

Никакого фарфора, стекла или железа – ничего, что можно было бы использовать как оружие. И ещё…

Аннабелль ненавидела молоко! С детства! Так же как омлет!

Но иной еды Помфри ей не предлагал, поэтому девушка, стараясь не чувствовать вкуса, выпила молоко и принялась за омлет.

Это был её четвёртый приём пищи в плену. Возможно, с их первой встречи прошло уже четверо суток, но, наверняка, больше. Так, по крайней мере, казалось Аннабелль.

Еду Помфри приносил лично. И лично забрал её одежду, когда она отважилась принять душ, оставив взамен тонкую льняную рубашку длиной до колен, носки и трусики совершенно детского вида. Извращенец!

Но когда Аннабелль назвала его так и поинтересовалась привычно ли ему исполнять обязанности горничной, Помфри… он… он….

Он ударил её!

Аннабелль неосознанно прикоснулась к левой щеке. Было больно. До этого никто не использовал физическую силу, чтобы навредить ей. Даже столкновения в школе можно записать как несчастный случай и не более того.

Но вот Помфри… он ясно дал понять, что не станет с ней церемониться. Правда, и Аннабелль старалась показать, что так просто не покорится. Он может заставить её есть эту диетическую гадость, носить одежду – «мечта педофила», сидеть взаперти…. Но он не сломает её.

Аннабелль уже несколько суток раздумывала над побегом. У неё был план и оружие – скрученная стальная проволока, которую она по давнему совету Келли носила в бюстгальтере. К счастью, она успела спрятать своё оружие до того, как Помфри лишил её одежды.

В первую очередь нужно обезвредить этого ублюдка, а затем пробраться к двери. Ключ от неё Помфри носил на запястье. Будет совсем нетрудно снять его.

А потом…. Аннабелль не сомневалась, что сумеет выбраться, где бы Помфри её не держал. Пусть даже это будет подземный бункер. И она предупредит всех дорогих ей людей о грозящей опасности.

Доев, она вымыла руки и вернулась на кровать, чтобы предаться её обычному времяпровождению – бездумному созерцанию противоположной стены. Помфри не предоставлял ей никаких занятий или развлечений кроме своего присутствия. Но Аннабелль не собиралась показывать ему, что страдает от скуки.

Железная дверь щелкнула – Помфри видимо наблюдал за ней и пришел, чтобы забрать поднос. Какой предусмотрительный… лакей.

- Лакей, - прошептала Аннабелль. Она надеялась, что трясущийся за свой социальный статус лорд взъярится, услышав это оскорбление. И не ошиблась.

- Как ты меня назвала, девочка? – холодно осведомился он.

- Лакей, - вежливо улыбнулась Фриттон, нащупывая спрятанное в простынях оружие. Ей нужно было, чтобы он напал на неё. – Ты прибираешь за мной, Помфри. Значит, ты лакей. Слуга.

- Девочка, что мы говорили о правилах? – Помфри выглядел подозрительно довольным, напоминая зверя изготовившегося к прыжку.

«Слушать Пьера Помфри».

«Подчиняться указаниям Пьера Помфри».

«Не пытаться сбежать».

Аннабелль Фриттон собиралась нарушить все эти правила.

Помфри не давала покоя её шея – девушка давно заметила это. Он всегда сжимал ладони так, словно ломал позвонки. Поэтому, когда Помфри приблизился на достаточное расстояние, Аннабелль вскинула руку с зажатой в кулаке проволокой. Удар между пятым и шестым ребром ранее очень болезненное, но не смертельное ранение. После нужно было приложить Помфри кулаком в висок – это заставит ублюдка потерять сознание. А дальше дело техники.

Но всё с самого начала пошло не так. Дар Аннабелль был достаточно силён, заострённая проволока пробила его одежду и… воткнулась во что-то твёрдое, но не человеческое тело. Прежде, чем Помфри успел отреагировать, проволока вонзилась ему в ребра. Но не достаточно!

- Ах, ты дрянь! – мужская ладонь со всего размаху опустилась на её лицо.

От удара перед глазами Аннабелль потемнело, и она почти не чувствовала, как Помфри выкручивает ей руку. Ещё один удар отправил её в темноту.

Дрянь! Какая же дрянь! Она заслуживает всего, что он для неё приготовил! И немедленно!

Пьер в буквальном смысле вывалился из тайной комнаты в свой кабинет, но закрыть за собой дверь не забыл.

- Тварь! – прошипел он, быстро снимая изодранные пиджак, жилет и рубашку.

Как он умудрился проглядеть, что девчонка спрятала оружие – что-то вроде заострённой проволоки. И она намеревалась убить его этим! Убить!

Самое страшное, что если бы не его привычка носить во внутреннем кармане телефон, у Фриттон могло и получиться. К счастью безупречное изделие фирмы «Самсунг» спасло его от серьёзного ранения.

На рёбрах с левой стороны была глубокая царапина. Ничего страшного, но будет беспокоить несколько дней. Пьер достал аптечку из ящика стола и вколол себе анестетик, а потом аккуратно заклеил царапину широким пластырем. Заживёт и даже шрама не останется.

А вот Фриттон….

Пьер надел новую рубашку и потянулся к старинного вида ящику с медными уголками. Содержимое этого ларца могло бы шокировать кого угодно ярким свидетельством принадлежности к ассортименту интим-магазинов. Но, самое поразительное, большинство из этих принадлежностей были придуманы ещё тогда, когда мужчины носили напудренные парики.

«Для усмирения непокорных жен» – гласила надпись на крышке ящика.

Когда Пьер был подростком, он как-то застал отца за вдумчивым изучением содержимого ящика и поинтересовался, зачем вообще понадобились эти вещи, если можно жениться на кротких покладистых женщинах. Что ответил отец?

- От строптивых жен рождаются лучшие сыновья! А ломать приятно!

- Ломать приятно, - пробормотал Пьер, выбирая то, что поможет ему в укрощении Аннабелль Фриттон.

Он пытался быть вежливым. Он пытался быть терпеливым. Он рассчитывал, что демонстрация видео и фото с трупами дорогих Фриттон людей, осознание, что у неё никого не осталось, рано или поздно укротят девчонку, и она станет тем, кем женщинам положено быть по природе – слабым покорным созданием. И он будет долго и вдумчиво наслаждаться результатом своих усилий.

Но прошло уже десять дней, а изменений в поведении Аннабелль не наблюдалось. Более того, сегодня она едва не отправила его в иной мир.

Пьер не был большим сторонником насилия, но это как раз был такой случай, когда необходимо его применение.

Аннабелль Фриттон, как оказалось, совершенно не понимает хорошего обращения.

Девушка практически пришла в себя, когда Пьер вернулся в комнату. Но полностью очнуться и возобновить сопротивление она ещё не могла. И Помфри не собирался предоставлять ей такой возможности.

Из прихваченного арсенала Пьер извлёк «загубник» - кожаный ремень с замком. Резиновый кляп в форме конуса в значительной степени заглушит крики и вопли, но не будет препятствовать дыханию. К тому же, без ключа, снять его неимоверно сложно. Фриттон придется поносить кляп пару дней. Может быть, это отучит её говорить без позволения?

Фриттон начала сопротивляться, но было уже поздно – широкие кожаные браслеты были плотно застегнуты, и Пьеру пришлось немного повозиться с соединяющей их цепью. Вскоре, Аннабелль была распята на кровати в позе морской звезды лицом вниз.

Помфри поднял с пола подушку и, свернув её, подсунул под крестец. Девчонка, похоже, поняла, что находится в не самой благопристойной позе – растянутая, с бесстыдно выставленными вверх бедрами. Мужчина не удержался от соблазна и прикоснулся к идеальной формы ягодицам, обтянутым всего лишь тонким хлопком. Пленница что-то негодующе замычала и попыталась уползти от его прикосновений.

На губах Пьера появилась мрачная ухмылка.

- Я пытался быть вежливым, - практически пропел он, аккуратно раскладывая на столе «семейные реликвии». – Но ты, маленькая мисс Аннабелль Фриттон, не способна оценить… моё великодушие.

Секунду он размышлял над выбором – стек с петелькой на конце или треххвостая плётка. И остановил выбор на стеке. Плетка показалась Пьеру слишком мягким орудием.

Для проверки он лихо щелкнул стеком о край кровати и был вознаграждён – по телу связанной девчонки прошла судорога. Теперь-то ей стало страшно.

Но одной демонстрацией Помфри не собирался ограничиваться. Кончиком стека он подцепил тонкие белые трусики и потянул вниз. Получилось стянуть ненамного, но и этого хватило, чтобы Фриттон забилась в путах.

Треск материи и нижнее бельё превратилась в жалкий лоскут.

Пьеру пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не дотронуться и почти не смотреть на место, где сходились бедра Аннабелль Фриттон. Врата в рай – единственный рай, что женщина может предложить мужчине.

- Я не буду просить тебя считать!

Первый удар лёг наискось по право ягодице, второй по левой, третий по пояснице…. Каждый удар оставлял ярко-красную полосу, а девятый заставил капельки крови выступить на нежной коже.

На десятом Аннабелль перестала играть в героиню и закричала. Для Пьера её приглушенные кляпом крики стали самыми прекрасными звуками на свете. Неприступная, надменная Фриттон оказалась всего лишь девчонкой, скулящей под ударами стека.

- Двадцать! – выдохнул он, останавливаясь.

Стек полетел в сторону.

Пьер расстегнул кожаные кандалы на ногах Аннабелль и рывком перевернул девчонку. Запястья оказались плотно прижаты к изголовью перекрученной цепью, а трение о покрывало бедер и ягодиц, покрытых ссадинами от ударов, причиняло дополнительную боль. Но Помфри это не интересовало. Он наслаждался видом заплаканного лица. Аннабелль Фриттон плакала и будет плакать по его приказу. Больше никаких улыбок, усмешек и дерзких слов! Он запрещает ей!

Мужчина сел на пятки между широко раздвинутых и слегка согнутых в коленях ног и глядя в лицо пленнице начал расстёгивать брюки.

Щелчок брючного ремня….

Светло серые брюки и бельё сдвинуть вниз…

Учитывая, кто её тётка и где она провела последних два года…. Фриттон вряд ли в новинку мужские члены в состоянии полной боевой готовности.

А может, и нет, с наслаждением заключил он, заглянув в наполненные безумным ужасом глаза.

Мужчина практически лёг на Аннабелль, поддерживая себя на согнутых локтях. Головка пениса ткнулась во влагалище. Фриттон, судя по первоначальным ощущениям, была полностью сухой. Но это уже её проблемы.

Пьер сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком с вышки, и одним резким движением ворвался в столь желанное тело.

О, Боже! Боже… боже… да!

Меж этих длинных ног скрывался подлинный рай для мужчины! Узкая, тесная, сжимающая напряженный член, как шелковая петля….

Пьеру казалось, что он не может войти в это тело полностью, и это ощущение заставляло его с каждой секундой двигаться всё резче, сильнее, глубже…. Он уже давно не слышал стонов и рыданий девушки под ним. Кровь шумела в голове и что-то жестокое и древнее, как само человечество, призывало подчинить эту самку, сделать её своей собственностью.

- Ах… хаааа….

Тело мужчины замерло на миг и задрожало в судороге чистейшего, даруемого исключительно природой, удовольствия.

На памяти Пьера это был самый продолжительный в его жизни оргазм. И самый яркий. Волны наслаждения подхватывали его и раскачивали. Вверх-вниз. Вверх-вниз. Он падал и взлетал снова и снова.

Вместе со спермой из Пьера, казалось, вытекли все кости. И он мог свободно оценить собственную мощь – ту, что вытекала из Аннабелль Фриттон, пачкая льняное покрывало.

И кровь…. На белоснежных бёдрах девчонки была кровь. И он не поранил её во время грубого траха и не поцарапал. Нет. Это следы порушенной девственной плевы.

Пьер Помфри лишил наследницу семьи Фриттон невинности.

Пьер прикоснулся к одному из кровавых мазков и долго разглядывал следы на пальцах. Кровь. Врата открыты.

Он засунул пальцы в рот, чувствуя на языке железистый привкус и что-то ещё… что-то тёрпкое.

- Это даже вкусно, - сказал он, не сводя взгляда со своей… уже не пленницы. Нет.

Отныне и навсегда Аннабелль Фриттон была собственностью сэра Пьера Помфри. Он сделал утвердил на неё права самым древним в мире способом.

Он хозяин. Он знает свою вещь на вкус.


	9. Chapter 9

**Внимание: описание сексуального насилия и жестокого обращения. **

- Дорогая….

Услышав ненавистный голос, Аннабелль рванулась в сторону ванной комнаты, инстинктивно желая найти в тесном пространстве убежище. Но она вновь упустила из внимания, что Помфри не истощён голодом и болью и движется гораздо быстрее.

- Куда собралась? – едко поинтересовался он, перехватив девушку на полпути. – Я не отпускал тебя.

И мягким толчком отправил пленницу на кровать.

Жертвенный алтарь, лобное место, личный эшафот Аннабелль Фриттон…

Девушка захотела свернуться в клубок и провалиться в теплую благословенную темноту. Не вспоминать, не чувствовать….

Нельзя! Нельзя показывать этому ублюдку страх. Он наслаждается созерцанием её слабости. Она сильная. Она Фриттон, в конце концов!

Аннабелль села, выпрямив спину и сложив руки на коленях, и послала Помфри свой самый злобный взгляд. Но эта гримаса лишь насмешила мужчину.

- Как мило! – он сделал вид, что аплодирует. – Мисс Фриттон вернулась ко мне!

Он издевался. Если бы её руки не были скованы кожаными наручниками, она бы удавила его. Если бы её рот не был закрыт кляпом, она бы обругала его. Если бы….

- Сегодня я продемонстрирую тебе очень интересное видео. Ах, как жаль, что это не прямой эфир, - вздохнул он.

Щелчок пультом и большой экран засветился.

- Главный телеканал Гонконга. Вечерние новости.

Зачем он показывает ей это? Ведущий новостей говорил на китайском и ни перевода, ни субтитров не было. А между тем это был репортаж о каком-то крупном происшествии.

- О, сейчас начнётся самое интересное! – радостно воскликнул Помфри. – Обожаю китайское телевидение. Они показывают всю грязь этого мира без прикрас и умалчиваний! Совершенно не щадят зрителя.

Картинки на экране менялись быстро. Это были какие-то бандитские разборки – заброшенный завод, посечённые пулями стены, много трупов и живых полицейских. Камера задержалась на одном теле.

- Неизвестная белая женщина ставшая участницей бандитских разборок. Неужели ты не узнаёшь её, моя милая Аннабелль? – ехидно поинтересовался Пьер. - Присмотрись внимательнее.

Молодая высокая девушка в тёмных джинсах и короткой кожаной куртке. Точнее в ошмётках куртки, потому что несколько автоматных очередей превратили её тело в кусок мяса. И только лицо осталось нетронутым. Темные волосы, бледная кожа, полные ярко накрашенные губы, тёмно-синие слегка раскосые глаза, из которых навсегда ушла жизнь.

Келли Джонс. Келли? Келли….

Нет. Нет! Нет! Нет! Этого не может быть! Она не умерла! Это ложь! Ложь!

- Китайцы ещё не опознали преступницу, устроившую пальбу на заброшенном заводе. Но вот чудесному МИ7 уже известно о гибели агента. Как только представится возможность, я раздобуду тебе официальное подтверждение. Моя дорогая…. Я не откажу тебе в такой малости. Но и ты не откажешь мне сейчас…

Руки Помфри соскользнули с её плеч, поглаживая тело сквозь тонкую льняную рубашку.

Ослабевшая от переживаний, ещё не отошедшая от шока Аннабелль с трудом понимала, что происходит. А потом сопротивляться было поздно.

- Увидеть мертвого врага – это так возбуждает меня, - усмехнулся Пьер, задирая короткую рубашку. – О! Никаких трусиков, милая?

Если бы Аннабелль могла она бы покраснела.

Да, никаких трусиков. Но только потому, что он оставил от них клочки несколько дней назад. А другого белья у пленницы не было.

Почувствовав пальцы, Аннабелль попыталась вырваться, но Помфри дернул её назад, устраивая так, чтобы ноги девушки свисали с края кровати.

Всего несколько дней прошло, как он жестоко изнасиловал её. Он уничтожил её… забрал то, что она хотела отдать любимому человеку. Такой человек обязательно должен был появиться когда-нибудь. Но теперь… мисс Фриттон уже не была ни в чём уверена.

Помфри распял её на кровати – руки и плечи Аннабелль были украшены ужасными фиолетово-желтыми синяками и болели ужасно.

Синяки на плечах, ссадины и кровоподтеки на бедрах, ломота во всём теле и кошмары, появляющиеся каждый раз - стоит только закрыть глаза. Но пока у неё ещё сохранилась гордость и фамильное упрямство. Она не покорится этому ублюдку. Не станет жалкой кроткой тряпкой и не заплачет. Главное не заплакать!

Мужчина не собирался нежничать с ней. Зачем же осторожничать с военнопленными?

Аннабелль попыталась дернуться и Пьер шлепнул её ладонью по лопаткам.

- Не сопротивляйся, милая, - усмехнулся он, возясь с брючным ремнем. - Во второй раз это не так больно. Может быть, ты даже получишь удовольствие!

Резкий толчок бедрами вырвал у девушки приглушенный кляпом крик.

- Нет не получишь!

На самом деле было не слишком больно. Боль из разряда острой и невыносимой превратилась в тупую и раздражающую. Аннабелль уткнулась лицом в покрывало, стараясь дышать через раз, и непроизвольно считала толчки. На второй сотне она сбилась, потому что Помфри схватил её за волосы и потянул вверх.

Когда ритм сбился, стало понятно, что их… акт вот-вот закончится. По-крайней мере, Челси в своих порнографических беседах всегда говорила о том, что мужчины не могут себя контролировать перед наступлением оргазма.

- Хаааа…..

Не стон или крик, а настоящий звериный вопль - вот каким звуком Помфри обозначал своё удовольствие.

- Прекрасно, - выдохнул мужчина. - Не так как в наш первый раз, да? Мне не пришлось пороть тебя для покорности. Ты учишься, моя дорогая.

Девушка почувствовала, как он касается замка, удерживающего кляп.

- Я сниму эту штуку с тебя. Но если ты произнесёшь хотя бы одно слово - получишь кляп обратно. И… какой-нибудь замечательный ошейник. У меня большая коллекция.

Замок тихо щелкнул, открываясь и резиновый конус выскользнул изо рта. После нескольких дней ношения кляпа сильно болел рот и ныла челюсть. Но это не так плохо, с надеждой подумала она. Зато можно нормально попить воды, а не заливать по капельке в уголок рта. Пусть только Помфри уйдёт. Пусть он уйдёт.

- Вот и умница, - этот урод потрепал её по волосам. - Вставай, я хочу на тебя посмотреть. Вставай!

Поморщившись от дискомфорта Аннабелль кое-как поднялась на ноги. Разодранная на плечах рубашка сползла, наполовину обнажая грудь, а по внутренней стороне бедер стекала сперма Помфри. Мерзко! Мерзко!

- Хороша, - одобрительно щелкнул языком Пьер.

Аннабелль ограничилась злобным взглядом, заставившим мужчина расхохотаться.

- Маленькая, злобная…. Моя маленькая рысь! Не дергайся, я сказал! - сердито проговорил он, притягивая пленницу к себе. - Однако ты сильно похудела, - сказал он, оглаживая её дело. - Это плохо.

Рысь. Так её уже называли. Один мальчик, который ей безумно нравился. Можно сказать - первая любовь, скончавшаяся от лейкемии несколько лет назад.

Могла ли она предположить, что точно также будет называть её убийца и насильник - Пьер Помфри, избравший целью растоптать жизнь семьи Фриттон?

Рысь. Зверь в клетке и хозяин следит, чтобы животное было живо и здорово. пока ему хочется играть с ним.

- А пока приведи себя в порядок, - он отстранился и шагнул к двери. - И вытри это!

Аннабелль опустила глаза и увидела между ног маленькую лужицу. Её передёрнуло от отвращения.

- И ещё, моя маленькая Аннабелль, - у двери Помфри остановился. - Никаких больше выкрутасов вроде проволоки. Это ясно? или мне в самом деле придется надеть на тебя красивый ошейник.

Дверь хлопнула. А она осталась. наедине с болью. Наедине с переживаниями. Ведь это ещё не конец?

Пока всё складывалось как нельзя лучше. Карноби отправился на тот свет и никто не смог бы доказать причастность каких-нибудь третьих сил к той полуночной катастрофе. В смерти мистера Фриттона виноваты лишь он сам и большая бутылка виски, которую он вылакал прежде чем сесть за руль.

Подобраться к базам данным Ми7 было гораздо сложнее и стоило денег. Агент Келли Джонс считалась одной из лучших и работала по профилю "разведка" где-то в Азии. Прежде чем Пьер начал планировать смерть для неё в Гонконге произошла локальная революция в сфере наркобизнеса и несколько агентов под прикрытием отправились на тот свет. Ему даже не пришлось ничего придумывать!

Но вряд ли удача будет в дальнейшем также благосклонна к нему.

Вернувшись в свой кабинет, Пьер привычно задернул портьеры и включил ноутбук. Это устройство было из самых простых и имело лишь одно достоинство - передавало изображение с камер, установленных в камере Аннабелль Фриттон. К тому же ноутбук не был подключен к сети и Интернету и потому риск, что его взломает кто-то посторонний стремился к нулю.

На данный момент его маленькая девочка заканчивала принимать душ. Несмотря на дни вынужденного голодания и его "фамильную страсть" её тело ещё было очень привлекательно. Но не мешало бы слегка набрать вес. К тому же она должна быть полна сил, чтобы достойно сопротивляться ему в постели. Когда Аннабелль просто вяло по-рыбьи трепыхается под ним - это не интересно.

Пьер скосил взгляд на ящик лакированного дерева, стоявший неподалёку. Наследство предков содержало очень интересные вещи, которые ему не терпелось применить. Пока он занимался сексом со своей пленницей в очень традиционных ситуациях. Если исключить плетку, кляп и наручники, то ничего из ряда вон выходящего в их актах не было. А в ларце были крайне забавные вещицы, могущие превратить секс в запоминающееся действо. Но чтобы применить фамильные игрушки ему требуется повод. Пусть маленькая Фриттон сопротивляется ему и он с огромным удовольствием… "накажет" свою девочку. Обязательно!

Вздохнув, Пьер закрыл ноутбук и вернулся к ярко-желтым папкам, аккуратной стопочкой сложенный на краю стола. Удача - это, конечно, хорошо, но стоит и свои усилия приложить к чьей-нибудь смерти.

Поклонница розового стиля, малолетние взрыватели… О! Вот она! Челси!

С большой фотографии на него смотрело нарочито равнодушное лицо очень красивой девушки. светлые вьющиеся красивыми волнами волосы, большие синие глаза - восходящая звезда глянцевых журналов и подиума. И, судя по досье, любит мужское внимание. Очень любит.

Пьер неприятно усмехнулся. Мужское внимание… Иногда его может быть даже слишком много. Не каждая молодая и красивая девушка выдержит.


End file.
